The Teleporter
by ana-molly
Summary: What happens when Jasper meets a curious character? She’s not a vampire, but an eighteen year old girl with an abnormal knack for disappearing…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I am, starting another JasperOC story… There's just something about him that's very writable… I think you'll find that this is different from my first fic (Learning to Fall) but I hope you like it! Unlike LtF, this one isn't prewritten so it'll take me longer to upload (probably about a chapter a week) but please stick with me! And please review- I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: The usual- I own nothing you recognize as Stephenie Meyer's. But I do own the characters you don't know as well as the weird plot that's about to unfold…**

Chapter One

Kennedy Masters sighed from her spot on her bed. She hated days like this. She hated moving, she hated re-enrolling in schools, but most of all she hated the funk it put her older brother Addison in. He was angry at the world to begin with, thinking having a 'power' made him a freak. The only person he talked to about anything was Kennedy. The two were especially close because they were a year apart and had to look after each other. They'd never known their parents and had moved through the foster care system until Addison turned eighteen and they were given their inheritance. The year after he turned eighteen, Kennedy did, and since then, neither had aged a day. It had been twenty years but they were managing; securing their funds with investments, and moving around often to avoid suspicion of their 'condition'. Speak of the devil, she thought to herself as her door opened to reveal empty air. She knew better than to think it opened by itself.

"Knock it off, A," she said with a sigh, reverting to his first initial as he often did to her. Addison reappeared and she immediately saw why he was invisible. There was a dark stain on his shirt and a furious look on his face. Her face twisted in a look of shock as she took in his appearance.

"Oh my God," she said quietly as she sprang from her bed and walked over to him. "What the hell happened to you?!" He scowled and she could see him shaking with anger, but he didn't speak.

"Where?" she asked, agreeing to his unspoken request.

"Anywhere," came the reply. His voice was hoarse and she wondered if he'd been yelling.

"City or remote?"

"Remote, please." Kennedy wrapped her fingers around Addison's wrist and closed her eyes. She felt the ever familiar jerk in her chest and when she opened her eyes, they were sitting on a small island. Its sand was warm from the sun and Addison immediately lay down. Smiling at him, Kennedy popped back home and grabbed their swimsuits and a couple towels from the bathroom before returning to the island. This was how she helped him cope- through her teleportation skill. She'd been doing it ever since she could remember; just as long as Addison had been able to disappear. She threw his swim trunks and a towel at him and he went behind a tree to change while Kennedy had changed in their apartment.

They relaxed for an hour before Kennedy sighed, knowing she'd have to piss him off.

"So what happened?" she asked. Addison tensed immediately.

"God damn football fuckers told me my shirt needed 'character' and chucked a Pepsi at me," he growled. Kennedy sighed and pushed her sunglasses to rest on top of her head as she sat up to look at him.

"Don't worry about them. We leave today, remember?" Addison relaxed but only a little.

"Yeah, I remember," he said. "Should we go back and get on the road?" He used the expression loosely since Kennedy had been taking their stuff to their new house every day for a month or so to spread out and not lose all of her energy. All they had left was their everyday-used items. Addison insisted on driving, having fallen in love with his Jeep. She had rolled her eyes but let him, reminding him many times how she hated driving and would rather just teleport. They picked up their stuff and Kennedy grabbed Addison's wrist again, taking them back to the same spot they left from.

Addison packed the Jeep with the rest of his stuff and took off. Kennedy watched him pull away before slinging a bag over her shoulder and teleporting to her destination. She opened her eyes and found herself in her new room. They had a house barely on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, for which Kennedy thanked God, but it was all one floor and was quite small. She set her bag down and decided to go for a walk to get used to her surroundings.

She shut the front door behind her and started off for the woods, just wandering aimlessly. Hearing strange noises- growls and snarls- her feet automatically took her toward them. The further she got from home and the closer to the noises, she heard voices, too. Didn't those people understand there was a dangerous situation approaching? Kennedy kept walking and suddenly found herself very close to three people- a bronze-haired boy whose head snapped up to look at her murderously, a tiny pixie-like girl who looked _very_ nervous standing next to the first boy, and a boy with messy blonde hair stooped over the carcass of what Kennedy assumed used to be a lion. He looked up at her with blood staining his face and she realized the last thing she ever thought possible- this boy had killed the lion and drank its blood and he was _gorgeous_. He stood as if to stalk toward her, the other boy and the pixie trying to stop him. Before he could run at her, she squeezed her eyes shut and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to let it slide this time, but from this chapter forward, I want to try and get 5 reviews before I post a new chapter. Okay? That means you have to up your game! ******

**Disclaimer: The usual- I own nothing you recognize as Stephenie Meyer's. But I do own the characters you don't know as well as the weird plot that's about to unfold…**

Chapter 2

Shaking and out of breath, Kennedy landed with a thud back on the kitchen floor of the new house. She didn't get up. Instead, she lay on the floor with her head in her hands and tried to make sense of what had just happened. She saw a boy with a dead lion in his lap and he was bloody. That didn't necessarily mean he was the one that killed it, right? She shook her head, knowing better, sat up and pulled herself into a chair that wasn't quite pushed in to the table. Was he a vampire? She read enough Anne Rice to let her mind run away with the fact that he could be. That all three of those children she saw could be. Although if they were, she doubted they were children, really. She was itching to get to know them better although she was sure she'd never see them again. Shaking herself to return to reality, she stood from her chair and the doorbell rang. Kennedy jumped. Could it be them? Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly reached for the door.

"K! Open the damn door, woman, this box is fuckin heavy!" Her breath came out in a whoosh as she realized who it was and she whipped the door open to welcome Addison in. He took one look at her and dropped the box.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He had a perfect record thus-far of knowing when she wasn't okay.

"Let's unpack, then I promise I'll tell you everything." Addison eyed his sister disbelievingly but she held her hand out, pinky extended and he looped his into it.

"Pinky promise," she said with a small smile. The two set about organizing and unpacking all of the leftover boxes and when they finished, they sat at the kitchen table, Addison staring at Kennedy expectantly.

"Well?" he prompted. Kennedy sighed and ruffled her thick brown hair with her fingers, but didn't say anything.

"Kennedy!" he snapped.

"I'm thinking!" she shouted back. She took a deep breath and tried to explain what happened in the woods.

"I wanted to check out the area," she started, "and I got as far as the woods when I heard these weird sounds."

"So naturally, you went closer," Addison said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Kennedy snapped. "Someone could have been in trouble!"

"Were they?"

"Shut up and let me finish."

"That's a 'no'."

"I said shut up!"

"Fine."

"So while I was walking, I heard people so I walked faster. There were three people, and all three of them were beautiful. There was a tiny girl with spiky black hair, a taller boy with bronze-colored hair, and a boy with wavy, blonde hair."

"I don't get how this is weird."

"I swear to God, if you interrupt me one more time, I'm leaving."

"Fine."

"The part that makes it weird is that the blonde boy- super gorgeous, by the way- was sitting on the ground with a dead lion on his lap and he was… sortofdrenchedinitsbloodanditlookedlikehedrankit." Addison cocked his head as he worked through what she said, then his head straightened and his eyes snapped back to his sister.

"Are you telling me they were vampires?" he asked incredulously. Kennedy shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe."

"Kennedy Elizabeth, you better fucking tell me the truth right now!" he yelled, standing up so quickly his chair fell over. Kennedy rose as well, keeping her palms on the table.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Addison Michael," she spat out, her voice deadly and quiet. Addison knew he had pushed too far, but couldn't understand why she was so fixated.

"Tell me why you're defending people you don't even know over your own flesh and blood and maybe I won't yell," he said stubbornly. Kennedy straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at her brother and disappeared, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"God dammit, Kennedy!" he hissed, pounding his fist on the table. He pulled his jacket on and whipped the front door open, on a mission to find his sister.

After three hours of searching, Addison was livid and freezing. He stepped into a convenience store to warm up and buy a cup of coffee when he heard it- the voice of an angel. He peered stealthily over the aisle and into the next and found a tiny girl talking to a bronze-haired man and gasped, ducking back down. Were those two of the three Kennedy had been talking about?

"Alice," he heard the boy hiss.

"Wha- oh," she said, stopping her sentence short. "I see."

"You can't go," he told her. Addison imagined the girl shaking her head because the boy spoke again.

"Alice, you don't know what will happen if you go over there!" 'Alice' sighed.

"You're right," she said before turning and dancing down the aisle anyway, much like her usual self. She turned on her bright smile as she walked and while Addison pretended to contemplate between two types of chips, she bounced over to say hello.

"My name is Alice Cullen," she offered.

"Addison Masters," he replied with a smile.

"I have to tell you something," she said vaguely.

--------------------------------------------

Kennedy landed back in the woods and immediately started running. This happened to her often when she didn't think about where she was going before she used her 'power'. She ended up in the last place she left. She stopped to catch her breath at the same time she heard a deep growl from behind her. Concerned it was one of the vampires, she turned around very slowly, only to be faced with a mountain lion- alive this time. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and she bolted, running for a tree with a branch low enough for her to climb. Shaking and terrified, she climbed onto the lowest branch, but before her right leg could be pulled up, the lion grabbed it.

She screamed in pain, sobbing openly as she used her left leg to kick at the lion. She was sure it was going to rip her leg right off as a female figure leapt out of nowhere and cleanly took the lion out, ripping it to shreds. Kennedy pulled herself up as high as she could, sobbing and trying not to look at or think about her leg.

The woman jumped gracefully into the tree and ignored Kennedy's protests as she scooped her up and jumped back down. She hit the ground running and Kennedy soon found herself giving into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO SORRY that this took so long. No excuses really, besides the fact that my college owns my life :(**

Disclaimer: The usual- I own nothing you recognize as Stephenie Meyer's. But I do own the characters you don't know as well as the weird plot that's about to unfold…

Chapter 3

Kennedy awoke in the hospital and groaned, trying to sit up. She heard a sigh from beside her and found hands pushing her back down. Turning to the side, she found herself faced with her brother. She cringed as she looked into his angry eyes. She looked away, tears forming at how much he was going to yell at her for being so old but so stupid. She bit her lip to keep from crying and Addison just held her hand.

"I'm not going to yell," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Sounds like you already did."

"Maybe."

Silence.

"Why aren't you going to yell?"

"…"

"No, seriously."

"How about because you just got attacked by a mountain lion?"

"Did you meet a girl?"

"Not the point." Kennedy sat up in her bed and this time, Addison didn't stop her.

"You totally did! What's her name?"

"Alice," he said with a surpressed grin. Kennedy smiled widely.

"That's a nice name. What's she like?" Addison looked nervous.

"She's that girl you saw in the woods," he admitted. Kennedy's smile completely disappeared.

"Weren't you just yelling at me about what they are?" she asked, her face distorted angrily.

"Yeah, but-"

"And didn't you get all up in my face about defending them?"

"Yeah, but-"

"God dammit_,_ Addison, I fucking can't believe you! I'm out of here." Addison stood up as his sister threw the covers from her body and grabbed her wrist.

"Where the hell are you going to go, K? Please, just get back into bed and we can talk about this. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are." Kennedy's glare intensified and Addison was actually nervous. She ripped her arm from his grasp as she got up.

"Why don't you go see what your new girlfriend is up to, A? Because I sure as hell don't want you with me right now, you fucking hypocrite." Stung by his sister's words, Addison couldn't even bring himself to stop her as she walked out the door.

"Woah!" Kennedy was halfway down the hallway before she was stopped by a blonde man with a white lab coat on. He was carrying a file and she could see the name embroidered on his jacket: Carlisle Cullen, M.D. She sighed, keeping all of her weight on her uninjured leg.

"What's up, doc?" Dr. Cullen's lips twitched in what Kennedy assumed might have been a smile.

"I'll ignore the Bugs Bunny reference," he said in a smooth voice. She didn't want to, but she smiled. He smiled right back and turned her around to usher her back to her room. Addison was still there, with the small girl at his side. He looked distraught and she was attempting to console him. As soon as Kennedy saw her brother with this 'Alice' girl, she felt bad for how she had treated him.

"Alice?" Dr. Cullen spoke from beside her. Kennedy's head whipped to look at the man escorting her back to her room.

"You know her?"

"She's my daughter. Well, my wife and I adopted her when her parents passed away." Kennedy was sure she looked astoundingly like a goldfish. Alice just smiled from where she had turned, leaning back into Addison.

"I don't get it!" she blurted out. Alice frowned and Kennedy decided it didn't look good on the tiny girl.

"Well," Alice began slowly, "I was at the Stop-n-Go with my brother Edward and I met Addison there. He's part of my future." She stressed the last word, looking intently at Dr. Cullen. Kennedy's eyes darkened.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" Everyone's heads whipped to Kennedy.

"Stop it, Kennedy," Addison hissed. Kennedy stared right back.

"You told her?" she hissed back. Alice just sighed.

"He didn't have to, I already knew." Kennedy's anger spiked so high she thought she might crush something.

"Takes the fun out of getting to know someone, don't you think?" she asked. She stalked over to the hospital bed with a limp, grabbed her clothes, and disappeared. She opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom- just what she'd hoped for. Sometimes she got too emotional before she teleported and ended up somewhere totally unexpected. She flopped back on her bed and curled up, dropping her clothes on the floor beside her and drifting off to sleep.

Addison swung Kennedy's door open loudly, jerking her awake, the next morning.

"Get up, we've got school," he said before walking back out. Kennedy rubbed her hands over her eyes, never one to get out of bed before noon if she could help it. She sighed as she got up- apparently Addison was still pissed she didn't like his new 'girlfriend'. If she could even be called a girl. Very slowly, Kennedy got up and showered, dressing in a pair of fitted jeans and a hooded sweatshirt from her soccer team at their last school in Texas. She smiled fondly as she smoothed the front of it and touched the big soccer ball on the front. She loved the game but didn't see the point in playing at this school since they didn't know how long they'd stay.

Shaking herself back into the present, she tied her Converse on her feet and headed down the hall. Addison was waiting for her at the front door, of course. He threw her a bagel and walked out the front door without saying a word. Kennedy tore a piece off the bagel and stuffed it in her mouth as she picked her messenger bag up from where it mysteriously laid on the armchair and slung it over her head to rest on her other shoulder. She pulled the door shut behind her and walked out to the car, almost surprised Addison hadn't left without her.

"We have to show up together or it'll look weird," he said shortly. Neither spoke on their rather long drive to the school. They parked and Kennedy immediately wrenched the door open and headed to the main office while Addison was accosted by Alice.

"So much for arriving together," Kennedy mumbled as she kicked a rock. She got both of their schedules, almost having forgotten that she was pretending to be a junior this year while Addison was a senior. She pushed the door open, holding it for someone else before letting go. She headed back out to the car to give Addison his schedule, seeing him still out there. She thought about why Addison didn't want to stay long. He, like Kennedy, hated the cold, rain, and snow. Kennedy snorted as she thought of that. If Addison stayed with Alice, he'd always have to be in the cold. She let a twisted smile cross her face at that thought: he'd always freeze his ass off.

Kennedy stuffed the piece of paper into her brother's hand, ignored Alice's greeting, and headed for her first class even though she was obscenely early. She really had no idea why she didn't like Alice. She seemed like a sweet enough girl, and Kennedy was always the type of person to stand up for others, which was why she defended the vampires to Addison before he knew them. Why, then, did she not stick to her old point of view. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kennedy stopped her sentence upon seeing who she had run into. It was the beautiful blonde woman who saved her from the lion.

"You're the one that-" The woman's hand shot over Kennedy's mouth. Kennedy shivered- her hand was _cold_. The woman dragged her into the bathroom. Seeing a line, the woman glared at the girls already in the bathroom and the whole place cleared.

"What are you?" The woman demanded. Kennedy looked taken aback.

"What the hell do you mean 'what am I'?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The woman sighed, bringing one hand to her forehead.

"I mean that you shouldn't be out of the hospital, let alone walking perfectly normally and going to school." It was Kennedy's turn to sigh. She backed up and hoisted herself to sit on the sink as the woman leaned against the far wall.

"Well for starters, I'm Kennedy Masters."

"Rosalie Hale." Rosalie's face turned dark. "Isn't your brother dating Alice?" Kennedy immediately frowned and slid back to the floor.

"If you're okay with them, then I think I'd better go." Rosalie's hand on her arm stopped her.

"What makes you think I'm okay with it?" Kennedy lifted herself back onto the sink.

"You're right, sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"You know what happens when you assume," Rosalie said with a wink. Kennedy burst out laughing.

"Well, Rosalie, since you asked, I should probably tell you." Rosalie's beautiful head cocked to the side, showing that she didn't understand. Kennedy played with her fingers.

"You asked what I am," Kennedy reminded her. "And while I'm not sure of the specifics, my brother has the power of invisibility and I am a teleporter."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know Rosalie is supposed to be the bitch, but I figured since Kennedy isn't dating any of her brothers, she doesn't feel the need to be like that. Kay? :]**

**Also, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner.. I haven't been getting many reviews and it doesn't seem like people are really interested. Let me know if I'm wrong and I'd love to continue!**

**xo Ana**

Rosalie just stared at Kennedy. The brunette shifted uncomfortably on the sink while the blonde scrutinized her.

"Aren't you a vampire? This shit shouldn't be new to you!" Kennedy was getting panicky. She had never told a single person about her power and she couldn't believe she was starting now.

"Being a vampire has nothing to do with power," Rosalie told her. Kennedy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, only to be caught by an icy cold hand.

"Don't do that," Rosalie said, teeth gritted. Kennedy looked at her, shocked, and Rosalie attempted a smile.

"I've decided that we're going to be friends," the blonde informed her new 'buddy'. "And that means you can't be messy. No running your hands through your hair, no biting your nails…" Rosalie picked up one of Kennedy's hands just as the bell rang. Kennedy hopped off the sink and Rosalie looked straight into her eyes.

"We're going to need to get you a manicure." Kennedy laughed, but stopped upon seeing Rosalie's serious face.

"No offense, Rose, but I definitely don't do 'girly' well." Rosalie pouted, but came up with an idea.

"Then you'll help me with the cars!" Kennedy's grin widened and she nodded. Rosalie went to grab her arm again and Kennedy resisted.

"Why are you so cold?" Rosalie's eyes darkened for a split second before she swallowed hard, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Because I'm dead," she said before ducking out the door. Kennedy ran her hand through her hair automatically and headed for her first class. She put on a fake smile and bounced into the room.

"Hi, I'm Kennedy," she told the teacher, sticking her hand out. She made sure to let a little bit of a southern accent show through, since they were supposed to have lived in Texas their whole lives.

"Well hi there, Kennedy," the teacher said warmly. "There's an empty seat next to Jasper, there. Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started." Kennedy managed a bright (fake) smile and turned to see the available seat right next to the blonde man –vampire- that she saw in the woods with the deer in his lap. The color drained from her face, but her feet forced her to move to the seat so not to cause a scene. She sat slowly and swallowed hard. She turned to look at him and saw a look of horror on his face that she was sure mirrored her own. Kennedy closed her eyes, trying to focus herself enough to not accidentally teleport. She rested her elbows on her desk and placed her hands on either side of her head, opening her eyes to look at the teacher and pretend to pay attention.

The hour passed excruciatingly slowly, until the bell finally rang. Kennedy grabbed her slip back from her teacher and hoped to slide by without having to talk to him. She kept her head down until she almost ran into him. She stopped just short and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Her knees nearly gave out at all the beautiful golden colors swimming around in his eyes. She couldn't have looked away if she tried, and she really did try.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hello," he said with a nervous smile.

"I'm Kennedy," she said, never raising her voice.

"Jasper."

"Are you who I think you are?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh God." Kennedy brushed past him as best she could before he lightly took her arm and she shivered.

"You're as cold as Rosalie," she mumbled. Jasper looked surprised.

"You know my sister?" Kennedy's eyes popped open.

"Rosalie is your sister? Oh hell, I should have known that with the family resemblance and all." Jasper cocked his head to the side.

"When did you interact with Rosalie?" Kennedy looked around with narrowed eyes before pulling him into the janitor's closet with her.

"Rosalie saved my life, unlike what you did to that poor lion."

"Would you rather it was a person?"

"No."

"Then animals really are my best option." Kennedy sighed and pushed past him. Jasper grabbed her arm lightly and she stopped, hand on the doorknob.

"Please," he said simply. Intrigued, Kennedy turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered. She bit her lip, but nodded. He smiled, relieved. She wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said snidely. "I'm doing it for Rose." Jasper's expression was somewhere between bewilderment and confusion, but he let her leave the closet, following close behind her. He bumped into her when she stopped walking. She put one hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"You want people to think we're fucking?" she asked. Jasper looked puzzled and shook his head slowly. "Then wait one full minute after I'm gone to leave."

By the time Kennedy reached the cafeteria at lunchtime, she was mentally exhausted. She hated introductions, relearning old information, and most of all, she hated going through the motions without Addison at her side. Of course, her loneliness was only multiplied when she pushed open the doors to the cafeteria to find Addison and Alice sitting together, looking so cozy that Kennedy wanted to throw up.

_Where the hell do I sit now_, she thought wryly to herself. She saw a Rosalie sitting with Jasper, a beautiful brunette girl, a bronze-haired boy and a massive brown-haired man. The bronze-haired boy was holding the brunette's hand and talking to Rosalie in a sharp voice as she countered his every word. Kennedy watched, amused, as she headed to the line to get food, fully prepared to sit by herself if necessary. After paying, she turned around to find Jasper standing about a foot from her face.

"Christ, Hale," she exclaimed, luckily not spilling anything on herself. "What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?" He fell into step beside her as she walked.

"Rosalie was wondering if you wanted to sit with us since your brother is otherwise occupied with our sister. Edward doesn't think it's a good idea, but Bella, Emmett and I are in agreement that it would be fun." She stared blankly at him.

"Are you always this honest?"

"No."

"Oh good, I'm just special then," she said sarcastically as she followed him to the table. The bewildered look on her face must have carried over because they were all trying to curb their laughter as she sat down next to Rosalie.

"Edward. His Bella. Jasper. My Emmett." Rosalie said in a clipped tone, introducing everyone. It was clear to Kennedy that she was irked about whatever Edward said to her before she got there. Edward snorted and Kennedy narrowed her eyes.

"Mind reader?" she guessed, her tone monotonous and slightly irritated. Edward's eyes grew wide and Rosalie snickered.

"I tell ya," Kennedy said, leaning closer to the middle of the table, making everyone else lean too, "I've met more people with powers like mine today than ever before in my life." Everyone burst into light laughter as she sat back and sighed, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny!"


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know what the hell kind of attraction stunt Hale is pulling, but I don't want any part of it. Knowing my luck, he's luring me in to eat me or some shit. Why in the hell did Addison and I have to pick this place of all places? The place infested with.. with… _bloodsuckers. _All I know is that I'm keeping my distance from _him _so I don't end up being lunch._

_Fuck, got to go- Rose is here._

_K_

Kennedy snapped her black composition book shut and slid it in between her mattress and boxspring, bounding down the hall to meet her friend. She laughed upon looking in the peephole and seeing the beautiful temptress standing on her front porch, looking bored. Kennedy flung the door open,still laughing. Rose looked at her, annoyed, before walking inside.

"It's about damn time, Masters!" she exclaimed. "I think your neighbor was _leering_ at me." She shuddered delicately and Kennedy laughed harder.

"You could have just come inside," she said, gasping for breath. She grabbed her coat and keys and motioned for Rose to open the door so they could leave.

"I didn't know what your parents were doing," Rose argued as she headed to the car. Kennedy stopped short when she saw Rose's car.

"Shit, Rose, you didn't tell me you owned a fucking M3!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened the driver's door.

"Get in, you weirdo," she said with the same genuine smile she had every time Kennedy unknowingly complimented her. Compliments from the auburn-haired girl always felt better to Rosalie- probably because she didn't know any of the blonde's past.

Once the pair was in the car, headed to the Cullen's, Rosalie reverted to her earlier question.

"So what were your parents doing?" Kennedy's eyes closed briefly, before she steeled herself.

"Dunno," she said, looking at her fingers. "A and I have been in foster care since we were kids. When A turned eighteen though, he got an inheritance and when I turned, I did too. We assumed our parents were dead, then, or I guess that in a fantastical world they could have faked their deaths and become other people. We made the last name 'Masters' up." Rosalie looked at her sadly before turning back to the road just in time to turn down the Cullen's driveway. Rose parked the car and locked the doors when Kennedy tried to get out.

"If you ever need anything, we're here for you. You know that, right?" Kennedy nodded as she looked into her best friend's golden eyes. She didn't know the details of vampirism and she never asked but she figured the eye color had something to do with it. She also figured Rosalie liked it better that way anyway. They got out of the car and Kennedy followed Rosalie into the house.

"I want you to meet Esme before we get started on messing around with Emmett's Jeep," she explained. Rosalie had invited Kennedy over to play under the hoods of the Cullens' cars and Kennedy had eagerly agreed, wanting badly to be out of the house. Rosalie agreed to pick her up, although now she had another motive- introduce the girl to the motherly figure of the household in hopes that Esme could understand that Kennedy didn't have parental guidance and could use hers.

Rosalie led her into the kitchen, where Esme was sitting at the counter, reading a cookbook. The other woman looked up when the two walked in and immediately gave them both a warm smile. They eased into chairs across from her and Rosalie quickly introduced them.

When the conversation steered toward Kennedy's family, her eyes darkened.

"My brother is dating your daughter and my parents are dead," she explained shortly. "So really, I have no family left." Esme walked quickly around the table and crushed Kennedy in a hug.

"We'll be your family," she said, sounding as if she would cry if she could. Kennedy smiled, trying not to let her own emotions run wild, and hugged the other woman fiercely back. She heard footsteps stagger into the room and quickly looked up to see Jasper clutching his chest.

Rosalie stood instantly and crossed the room to her brother, talking to him lowly. As Kennedy's negative emotions began to subside, Jasper began to calm as well. Knowing this family's knack for powers, Kennedy crossed the room slowly, letting her curiosity flare. Jasper's head jerked to look at her.

"Empath?" she asked quietly. Jasper nodded, never saying a word. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jasper used one arm to reach out and pull her closer, resting her against his body as he calmed himself.

" 'S not your fault," he grunted out before pushing her away a little. " 'Scuse me," he mumbled as he left the room. Kennedy looked to Rosalie for an explanation but the blonde just shrugged. Kennedy ran her fingers through her auburn-colored hair and sighed. Rosalie attempted to perk her up.

"Cars?"

"Yes, please," Kennedy groaned. They headed to the garage to find Emmett waiting for them. Rosalie's entire face lit up when she saw him and the two embraced lovingly for a few minutes before parting.

"Em is going to be our jack, if we need one," Rosalie explained. Kennedy laughed and high-fived the huge man.

"Way to be," she told him appreciatively. The two girls worked in near silence until Rosalie rolled out from under Emmett's Jeep to look at Kennedy, who was tinkering with things above her **(AN: I'm not good with cars haha.. sorry!)**. Kennedy looked down at her friend with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shower, food, and girl time?" Rosalie proposed. Kennedy laughed and pulled a face at 'girl time' but agreed. Kennedy showered first, covering herself in a towel afterwards to get back to Rosalie's room. Just as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, she collided with Jasper.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Kennedy exclaimed as Jasper held her against him so she could steady herself enough to not fall over. She had a hard time not groaning at how wonderful his body felt pressed against hers. Jasper chuckled, much to Kennedy's surprise.

"It's alright," he told her, his eyes sparkling. Kennedy, realizing how unclothed she was, looked down at herself and tried to step back, but Jasper's arms held her in place.

"I'm not wearing clothes," she whispered. Jasper's eyes darkened, but stared straight into hers. He bent his head closer and Kennedy's.

"I know," he whispered against her lips before crushing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him, making her moan aloud. All of a sudden, Alice and Addison came from around the corner.

"Jasper, don't!" she exclaimed in her beautiful, wind-chime voice. Kennedy couldn't help but be jealous. Emmett came running up the stairs and pried Jasper off her while Addison grabbed his sister and turned them both invisible, sliding around people and leading her upstairs further. Kennedy sat down at the chair pushed into Alice's desk shakily, still only wearing a towel.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Alice saw him biting you," he said slowly. Kennedy sighed.

"I don't think he was going to, though. Can we go listen in?" Addison looked to his sister carefully before nodding. He took her hand and turned them both invisible, carefully stepping down the stairs until they sat on the bottom stair, watching the vampire 'siblings' fight. Emmett no longer had a hold of Jasper, but Jasper was sitting on the floor cross-legged with his elbows on his knees, the heels of his hands on his forehead, his fingers in his hair.

"I wasn't gonna," he muttered. Kennedy nudged her invisible brother as Alice crouched down in front of him.

"I saw it," she said simply. Jasper glanced up sharply.

"You've been wrong before, Alice," he snapped, "so what makes this any different?" Alice stood and stumbled back a little. It was then that Kennedy noticed Rosalie leaning against the doorway to her room, looking un-amused at the sight in front of her.

"Well if any of you find her, tell her I need to talk to her," Rosalie said, sounding bored. She turned and walked into her room, leaving the door open. Kennedy dragged Addison upstairs and let go of his hand, making her visible even though he kept his own invisibility in place. She turned to go back down the stairs but stopped at hearing her brother's voice.

"Wait," he requested. She turned around to find him visible. He strode over to her and hugged her tightly. Confused, she hugged him back. He pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Be happy, sister. As happy as I am." Tears filled Kennedy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said," she blurted out, the tears falling down her cheeks. Addison hugged her again, trying to soothe her.

"I get it," he said. "I don't like the idea of you with a vampire any more than you liked the idea of me with one, but they're not just vampires anymore." Kennedy nodded.

"I really like him," she whispered. Addison laughed and tightened his hold around her.

"I could tell," he said. "But you should probably go put some clothes on before you attempt talking to him again." Looking down at herself, she turned bright red and nodded.

"Good call."


End file.
